Death Book
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU/AU/ Naruto tak pernah menyangka, buku aneh yang terpaksa ia beli dari seorang penulis gila akan mempermainkan hidupnya/Berpacu dengan kematian/Saat tokoh utama dalam buku itu bertukar peran dengan dirinya/Paragraf paragraf yang terhubung dengan dunia nyata/Kehilangan satu persatu sahabat/Aku gila!/Menentukan bab akhir buku takdir/Read and Review?


_Fiksi ini di dedikasikan untuk mengikuti event GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU yang diselenggarakan Ambu-sensei dalam rangka memperingati usia akun Ffn Ambudaff yang telah memasuki usia ke sepuluh tahun dan __peringatan_ _Hari Buku Sedunia ( World Book Day) tanggal dua puluh tiga April. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Naruto hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Death Book.**_

_**Genre : Mysteri.**_

_**Rate : T.**_

_**Theme : Book.**_

_**Alur secepat kilat seganas badai.**_

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau membelinya kan?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Mencongkel paksa beberapa lembar kerak ketombe yang akhirnya tersangkut di ujung jari yang sedikit panjang, lalu menjetikkan ke udara. Lembar-lembar ketombe itu terbang bahagia, menuju lantai dan pastinya mereka akan terlupa. Bagi ketombe, itulah definisi bahagia, tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Bahagia adalah pergi secepatnya dari kakek berusia kisaran tujuh puluh tahun yang mengaku sebagai penulis legenda seantero negeri.

Cih!

"Maaf, Tuan, bukannya aku tak menghargai jerih payahmu dalam menulis, aku kemari ingin makan ramen dengan tenang."

"Anak muda, buku ini akan membuatmu mengerti makna hidup yang sebenarnya, bacalah dengan hatimu, jangan gunakan otakmu saja dalam membaca." Penulis berambut putih panjang itu bersikeras.

"Aah..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit ini. Berarti dalam tiga menit sekali ia mendesah berat, frustasi.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja membayar untuk membeli buku yang ditawarkan oleh penulis _edan_ itu. Penulis yang katanya terkenal tapi Naruto tak pernah tahu. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu hanya suka membaca _manga_ ataupun komik _marvel_ dan _DC_, tidak dengan bangsa buku lain, sepeti novel, buku resep bahkan Kamasutra. Tapi melihat judul bukunya saja, Naruto benar-benar sayang mengeluarkan uang.

Buku dengan sampul hitam polos dan judul besar bertulis _Death Book_ dengan corak tinta perak.

"Tuan, bagaimana kalau kita perjelas dengan bahasa sedikit.. keras," Naruto menegangkan urat penarik geraham dan menautkan kedua alis, "Aku kesini untuk makan ramen, kedai ini bukan sarana untuk menjual buku-buku tidak lakumu."

Naruto melirik sekilas di samping kaki kakek tua itu, satu dus bekas air mineral berisi buku-buku yang sama. Susunanya masih rapi, hanya terluang satu tempat kosong. Buku yang seharusnya disana, telah berpindah tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Menginterupsi waktu bahagia Naruto.

Jam makan ramen.

Penulis tua itu nampak kecewa. Tiga puluh menit beradu argumen dengan pemuda dihadapannya membuatnya memilih untuk mengalah. Mungkin ia harus menjual ke orang lain.

"Bukan penerbit saja yang menolakku, bahkan pemuda baik hati sepertimu juga menolakku." Lirih kakek penulis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aishh ... apa-apaan ekspresi itu ... mungkin Anda harus mengganti _genre_, membaca judulnya saja orang pasti takkan berniat membaca apalagi membeli." Tutur Naruto pelan namun menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku menganggu waktumu, anak muda." Penulis itu meletakkan buku yang di meja kembali ke asalnya, kardus.

Tepat saat penulis dengan pakaian aneh itu berdiri dan mengangkat kardus berat berisi buku-buku itu, hati Naruto berubah.

_ Hati Naruto berbelok.

"Tunggu dulu, aku beli satu." Tanggan Naruto menahan lengan Jiraiya.

Penulis dengan raut wajah dipenuhi kerutan, kerutan alami karena tua, menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Naruto menyodorkan selembar uang bernominal besar sebagai jawaban.

Kakek penulis tergopoh duduk, mengeluarkan satu buku dari dus dan meletakkan di meja. Senyum lebarnya sirna saat ia menerima uang dari Naruto.

"Uangmu kurang." Tegas dan jelas ucapan sang kakek.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Kita sudah cukup lama berdebat karena buku ini, sekarang kita harus berdebat karena uang? Bagaimana kalau kita berdebat saja tentang kinerja presiden negara tetangga, Mr. Jokowow?"

Naruto frustasi.

Mengusir seorang penulis gila lebih susah daripada mendepak sales _door to door_.

Penulis tua itu pasrah.

Dengan teramat berhati-hati, takut disangka homo, kakek penulis yang masih tampak gagah di usia senja itu memegang telapak tangan Naruto yang tergengam diatas meja, "Anak muda, temukan sendiri akhir cerita dari buku ini."

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "Maksud Anda?"

Kakek penulis itu meraih dus-nya dan berlalu pergi tanpa banyak kata.

Naruto mengambil buku yang tergelatak di hadapanya. Naruto selalu tak enak hati saat membaca judulnya.

_Death_ _Book_.

Buku itu akhirnya berpindah tangan.

Naruto tak sadar.

Tokoh utama dari buku itu juga telah berpindah.

Mereka bertukar tempat.

Takdirnya terlilit benang tak kasat mata dengan tokoh utama buku itu. Benang itu terlalu kusut. Tak ada simpul hidup yang bisa ditarik, hanya ada jerat mati.

Malaikat pengatur takdir menjatuhkan penanya dalam samudra ilmu, tapi dewa kematian berhasil menjangkau dalamnya palung.

Buku adalah jembatan ke seluruh belahan dunia manapun, begitu pepatah manusia.

Termasuk jembatan yang akan mengantarmu ke dunia lain.

_ Kematian.

* * *

"Kenapa aku membeli buku ini?"

Naruto terus mengulang gumaman yang sama sepanjang jalan. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia mau merogoh _kocek _demi buku aneh ini. Sangat disayangkan mengingat uang tersebut bisa membeli ramen 20 _cup_. Terlanjur membeli, Naruto membuka sampul.

Lalu membalik cepat dan mengibaskan buku itu.

"Aissh! Aku ditipu! Ini bukan novel atau buku apalah!" pemuda _blonde_ itu mengerang marah. Menarik atensi beberapa pengguna jalan lainnya.

Buku itu terlihat tebal layaknya novel pada umumnya. Tapi apa yang didapat Naruto bukan susunan paragraf yang membentuk sebuah bab. Tiap halaman hanya berisi satu hingga tiga paragraf yang ditulis ditengah kertas. Yang membuat tanduk tumbuh dikepalanya adalah, buku itu bahkan tak terisi hingga setengah.

Hanya kertas kosong.

Ia melongo.

Dompetnya tandus kerontang demi buku sialan itu.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Orang tua itu... benar-benar..." Naruto _spechless_. pelbagai umpatan bak amunisi tertelan bersama ludah ke kerongkongannya.

Dengan jaket beraksen bulu-bulu di bagian _hoodie_ dan celana jeans hitam ketat dan sepatu boot pendek kulit ala _rockstar_, pemuda gagah dalam usia matang itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Jadwal kuliahnya kosong untuk hari ini, jam makan siang yang di isi dengan rencana melahap sesajian para dewa, ramen, begitu menurutnya, juga berantakan. Kini dompetnya hangus tandas.

Penderitaannya lengkap sudah.

Manusia dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan. Rasa penasaran itulah yang mendongkrak imajinasi dan kreatifitas manusia untuk melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar. Naruto juga manusia, maka ia tak luput dari penasaran terhadap buku yang ada di genggamannya.

"Ini seperti Diary. Diary yang dibukukan. Pantas ditolak penerbit." Naruto mulai membaca sambil berjalan santai, menghindari tabrakan bahu dengan sesama pengguna trotoar.

"_Nagato, itu namaku. Kesialan seperti nafas bagiku. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Aku ditipu seorang penulis terkenal yang menjual bukunya, yang kudapati hanya buku kosong dari halaman pertama. Uang yang tersisa dalam dompetku habis gara-gara buku bodoh ini. Pria paruh baya yang kutaksir berumur sekitar empat puluh lima tahun menawarkan, dengan paksaan dan pelbagai perdebatan, buku yang katanya sangat bagus. Cih! Bagus apanya?ini kertas kosong"_

Naruto menahan tawanya. Takut disangka gila.

"Auh... kau bernasib sama denganku..." komentar Naruto mencibir isi halaman pertama. Ia hendak membalik ke halam kedua saat bahunya dengan keras menabrak bahu seseorang yang juga sedang tak konsen berjalan karena sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf!"

Respon terucap dari kedua belah pihak. Pemuda berambut merah panjang yang ditabrak Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah buku yang digenggam Naruto, sementara Naruto menatap aneh satu mata-satunya lagi tertutup poni- orang itu.

Mata dengan pola riak air. _Mungkin sejenis_ _softlens_, pikir Naruto, atau _cosplayer_.

Pria itu menunduk hormat yang langsung dibalas gerakan yang sama oleh Naruto. Kedua melanjutkan langkah tanpa berminat berbagi kata sapa. Namun Naruto masih sempat melirik dengan ekor mata saat orang yang menabraknya menjauh dengan jalan yang terpincang-pincang_. Mungkin kakinya_ _pernah patah atau dia polio_, spekulasi sembarang Naruto.

Naruto berhenti tepat di bawah _traffict light_. _Disisinya_ beberapa orang berdiri dengan tujuan yang sama, menyebrang. Sembari menunggu pergantian lampu hijau ke merah, Naruto membaca halaman kedua yang tertunda.

"_Aku harus bergegas pulang, siang ini ibu memasak makanan kesukaanku. Ayam bakar dengan rempah-rempah Asia. Namun sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di depanku."_

**Braaak!**

Naruto terkejut dengan suara keras itu. Dihadapannya sebuah mobil yang mencoba menerobos lampu merah menabrak pengguna sepeda motor yang datang dari arah seberang yang berstatus lampu hijau.

Mobil itu tak hanya menabrak, tapi juga melindas pengendara yang terjatuh itu. Lalu pergi.

Tabrak lari.

Sontak keributan langsung terjadi di jalanan.

Warna putih berselang-seling sebagai zona menyebrang kini bercampur merah.

Merah darah.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Menyaksikan orang lain meregang nyawa didepanmu bukanlah hal mudah dilupakan. Otak akan merekam dan men-_save_ otomatis di bagian trauma lalu hal itu akan terulang-ulang seperti rekaman video rusak dikepalamu.

Naruto menyandarkan lengan ke tiang _traffict light_. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia pucat pasi dengan peluh dingin membasuh tubuh. _Ini gila!_

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu rumah dengan sibakan kasar dan berlari ke lantai dua, kamarnya. Derap pacu langkah di lantai kayu itu membuat Kushina, Ibunda Naruto, berteriak bertanya. Pemuda itu tak menggubris.

Ibunda menyusul ke kamar dan berdiri tepat dibawah palang pintu. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Si anak berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Menggigil didalamnya.

"Aku memasak ramen untuk makan siang, ayo turun makan..." Sang Ibu mengajak si anak turun ke bawah.

"Kenapa Ibu memasak makanan kesukaanku saat aku mual begini?" akhirnya Naruto bersuara.

"Kau mual? Apa kau sedang hamil muda?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Bu, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Masuk angin mungkin." Dusta Naruto. Bagiamana ia bisa menelan makanan jika beberapa saat lalu ia melihat darah segar mengucur dari kepala orang lain.

Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar jelas gemeletuk tulang saat roda mobil melindas tubuh itu.

"Jangan menyesal kalau aku menghabiskan semua ramen itu." Sang Ibunda kembali turun dengan dengusan. Percuma ia memasak makanan kesukaannya dan anaknya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, menenangkan pikirannya.

Lalu terlelap tanpa mimpi.

Entah tidur entah pingsan.

* * *

Jam mungil pada meja belajar menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat Naruto terbangun. Terduduk disisi ranjang, Naruto meregangkan seluruh persendian dan memijat kakinya sendiri. Ia menatap buku aneh yang ia lempar ke lantai saat masuk ke kamar tadi.

Naruto memegang leher belakangnya. _Perasaan apa ini?_

Bahkan bulu-bulu halus ditangan Naruto berdiri.

Naruto meraih buku itu lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia membaca halaman terputus tadi, tepat dihalaman dua.

"_Aku berlari menuju rumah, ayam bakar itu tak boleh dihabiskan Ibu, karena Ibu juga sangat suka ayam bakar. Mataku hampir lepas dari rongganya saat melihat di depanku mobil menabrak bapak tua yang mengendarai sepeda dengan keranjang buah disisinya."_

Naruto menautkan alis. Ia makin merinding.

"_Buah jeruk berceceran di jalan raya. Begitu pula otak dan bagian tubuh pak tua itu. Ini tabrak lari. Aku gemetar ketakutan. Seumur hidupku, ini kali pertama aku melihat orang mati di hadapanku."_

Plap!

Naruto menutup buku itu dengan satu gerakan. Matanya menajam menatap judul bertinta perak.

_Death Book._

Ini adalah diary seseorang.

Naruto kali ini mengambil mantel coklat di lemari lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Harus ada yang ia pastikan.

Ia tak punya arah tujuan, hanya ingin membaca buku aneh itu. Jalan utama begitu ramai saat malam, hingar bingar kendaraan berpacu jumlah dengan pejalan kaki di trotoar. Naruto melangkah satu-satu, menundukan kepala membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang di genggamnya dengan satu tangan.

Halaman-halaman berikutnya tidak ada kejadian menarik, hanya menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari seorang pemuda berusia duapuluh lima tahun bernama Nagato. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, buku ini adalah diary.

Meskipun tulisannya memang hasil olahan printer, bukan dari pena layaknya diary biasa. Naruto bisa membaca sedikit karakter Nagato melalui catatan-catatan hariannya.

Nagato tak suka menulis.

Nagato menulis sejak ia membeli, coret, ditipu seseorang yang mengaku penulis terkenal namun hanya mendapatkan buku berisikan kertas kosong. Karena amatir, Nagato tak bisa menulis dengan detail apa yang terjadi dalam kesehariannya, itulah alasan kenapa tiap halaman hanya berisi satu hingga dua paragraf naratif.

Naruto kembali membolak-balikan halaman. Ia memenukan satu paragraf yang menceritakan kejadian menarik. Naruto memberi kategori menarik apalagi ia menemukan paragraf 'tak biasa' yang menceritakan keseharian Nagato.

Cerita yang lain.

_"Aku duduk sendiri dalam bar yang cukup sepi. Menimati segelas cocktail. Aku bukan peminum, tapi aku akan menghabiskan waktu di bar atau tempat karaoke jika penat dengan keseharianku yang monoton."_

Naruto memutar kepalanya, melihat ke sekeliling, ia sedang berdiri di depan minimarket dan tidak ada bar disekitarnya. Naruto memutuskan duduk di minicafe depan minimarket setelah terlebih dahulu membeli _milkshake_.

Lima meja bundar dengan empat kursi di susun di depan minimarket, tepat di trotoar. Tipe-tipe penjual yang tak tahu aturan ketertiban dagang. Di meja sebalah Naruto, beberapa anak muda seumurannya sedang bercengkrama.

Naruto kembali membaca di paragraf terkahir tadi.

"_Pria-pria pemabuk itu saling berkelahi. Aku tak mahu tahu. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi seseorang jatuh disampingku."_

"Sialan! Kau mahu mati ditanganku?!"

Naruto mendengar bahwa meja sebelah tengah dilanda pertengkaran.

"_Aku membantu pria itu berdiri, namun setelah itu aku merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi bersarang di tubuhku. Pemabuk-pemabuk itu sudah tak mengenal kawan lawan. Mereka menyerang membabi buta. Aku berlari menjauh. Tapi sial! Hidungku patah dan berdarah!"_

Naruto berhenti membaca karena sesorang terjatuh limbung dan menghantam mejanya. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut bob itu tersungkur tepat dikaki Naruto. Mahu tak mahu ia menjulurkan tangan membantu pria itu berdiri.

Deg!

Ini sama! Batin Naruto.

Ini sama dengan yang ada di buku!

Bugh!

Ia merasakan punggungnya di tendang seseorang dari belakang. Rekan pemuda tadi menerjangnya, entah karena apa.

"Kau salah paham, Neji! Aku dan Tenten hanya makan bersama, hanya itu!" pemuda berambut bob itu berkilah. Bersujud memohon ampun.

"Kau kira aku percaya, Lee?" Neji menjambak rambut Lee dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Hei, aku tak tahu apa urusanmu, tapi kenapa kau menendangku?" Naruto berdiri marah. Darah panasnya menggebu-gebu.

Bugh!

Dan sebuah pukulan kuat mampir ke hidungnya. Naruto kembali terjatuh dan menjerit kesakitan. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya.

Penjaga minimarket keluar dengan senilah kayu ditangan. Pemuda-pemuda pembuat onar itu lari pontang-panting. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar. Akhirnaya ia dibantu penajaga minimarket untuk berdiri dan diberi beberapa lembar tisu untuk menyumpal lubang hidungnya.

Naruto menjauh dengan pikiran rancu.

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Naruto menggeleng.

_Bukan! Ini bukan kebetulan!_

* * *

Pagi ini seharusnya damai bagi Sasuke. seharusnya.

"Sasuke, percayalah padaku! Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur semalam memkirkan hal ini!" Naruto membating _Death_ _Book_ di meja Sasuke.

Kelas baru saja usai, namun Naruto menahan sahabatnya untuk tetap tinggal. Menceritakan pengalaman ganjilnya, Naruto hanya mendapat wajah datar sang sahabat sebagai respon.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, kita sudah berteman bahkan saat kita masih berbentuk sel sperma, dua puluh tahun menjadi temanmu membuatku untuk berkata aku percaya padamu, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa canda, "Tapi kali ini..."

"Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya..." Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Kau bukan pembohong, hanya saja aku sulit mempercayai ceritamu saat ini." Sasuke menatap intens Naruto. Ia menatap buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia menjulurkan tangan.

Saat jemari pucatnya menyentuh sampul buku, Sasuke merinding.

Desiran halus menerpa leher bagian belakang dan punggungnya.

Naruto melihat perubahan gestur Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Membuka halam yang diberi pembatas buku berupa kertas panjang namun sedikit tebal.

"Itu adalah halaman terakhir yang kubaca."

Sasuke dengan serius membaca paragraf yang tersaji di depan mata.

"_Kami sangat bersedih. Hari ini salah satu teman kami melakukan tindakan yang tak pernah kami sangka. Suigetsu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan melompat dari lantai atas dan terjun bebas ke bawah."_

Naruto ikut membaca di samping Sasuke.

"_Tubuhnya berserakan di lantai bawah. Meskipun aku tak mengenalnya dengan akrab, ia adalah orang baik, aku yakin itu tapi sampai saat ini masih tak mengerti, mengapa Suigetsu menempuh jalan yang di benci Tuhan itu."_

Sasuke menutup buku. "Kembalikan buku ini ke pemiliknya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika kau membuangnya."

Naruto belum memberikan pernyataan saat di luar kelas terdengar suara hiruk piku dan jeritan. Sasuke dan Naruto berlari keluar. Puluhan mahasiswa sudah berdiri di koridor luar dan menatap ke lantai bawah. Sasuke dan Naruto melongokan kepala.

Seseorang tergelatak disana.

"Itu Inuzuka Kiba! Ya Tuhan kenapa ia nekat bunuh diri di kampus?!" teriak salah seorang mahasisiwi yang terdengar riuh rendah dalam jeritan mahasiswi lainnya.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Dimana?!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto masih _shock_, berusah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "A-apanya di-dimana?"

"Dimana penulis buku ini?! Kembalikan buku ini!"

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tak melihatmu, Naruto..."

Teuchi berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto kemarin.

"Aku kemarin pesan ramen tapi kau acuhkan, aku disana," Tunjuk Naruto ke semua meja kecil di sudut kedai, "Bersama pak tua berambut panjang berwarna putih dan berpakain seperti pemain pentas drama kolosal..."

"Mana mungin kami mengabaikanmu, Naruto, kami berdua sudah mengenalmu sejak kau sekolah dasar, kau bukanlah pelanggan kami, tapi bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Ayame, putri tunggal Teuchi juga berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kurasa mereka benar, Naruto.." Timpal Sasuke yang ikut bersama Naruto mencari keberadaan penulis buku aneh itu. "Tak mungkin ada orang yang tak menyadari keberadaanmu mengingat karaktermu yang suka berteriak serta rambut kuningmu bukan warna lazim, jadi orang akan sangat mudah mengingat dirimu."

Naruto mendesah gila.

"Kau memang tidak pernah kesini kemarin, Naruto." Tambah Paman Teuchi. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu? wajahmu terlihat aneh..."

Naruto menggeleng. Peluh dingin membasahi keningnya yang berkerut semenjak tadi.

Mereka pamit undur diri.

"Aku bersumpah aku kemarin pagi disini." Tukas Naruto saat diluar, "Kemarin ada kecelakaan di perempatan depan sana seperti yang kuceritakan tadi pagi."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ikut berpikir.

"Ayo ke toko buku!"

* * *

"Kau bisa mendapatkan biodata penulis di belakang buku tersebut," Ujar penjaga toko buku kepada Sasuke, "Tapi jika itu dicetak sendiri, bukan melalui penerbit, bisa jadi biodatanya tidak ada karena penulis tersebut tak punya izin peredaran di toko buku. Penulis-penulis seperti tiu biasanya membagikan bukunya gratis ke orang-orang..."

"Terima kasih atas infonya."

Sasuke menunduk hormat sebelum pergi, Naruto menunggu diluar toko buku sambil bersandar di sisi didinding.

"Aku tak bisa melacak penulis itu..." ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berjongkok sambil membaca _Death Book_. "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Naruto merespon dengan gumaman kecil, "Tidak ada, dia menceritakan aktifitasnya sebagai pekerja kantoran." Papar Naruto tentang halaman yang dibacanya.

"Ayo pergi. Kita berisitirahat dirumahku. Bolos saja siang ini." Sasuke berbalik. Namun teriakan kecil penuh ketakutan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke segera merebut buku itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

Sasuke mebaca dengan serius baris demi baris pada paragraf halaman kesekian.

_"Kami berusaha mendobrak masuk. Kami semakin khawatir pada Konan karena bau gas tercium sampai keluar. Konan bisa kehabisan nafas. Yahiko mengambil sebuah balok dan memechkan jendela. Aku mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi kami terlambat."_

Naruto dan Sasuke beradu pandang.

_"Konan telah terbujur kaku keracunan gas yang bocor dirumahnya. Yahiko meraung menangisi Konan. Dan aku? Aku merasa langit runtuh dan bumi tempatku berijak menjadi goyang. Hatiku remuk redam. Sahabatku, sahabat kami, pergi."_

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika memakai hukum subtitusi, kau adalah Nagato dan aku adalah Yahiko, sahabat perempuan mereka bernama Konan. Sahabat perempuan kita bernama..."

Sasuke buru-buru meraih ponsel dan menghubungi sahabat mereka satunya lagi. Mereka selalu bertiga semenjak kecil.

"Halo, Sakura, kau dimana? Nonton televisi? Cepat keluar rumah sekarang! Kumohon! Jangan tanya kenapa! Tunggu kami dijalan menuju rumahmu! Kumohon! Sekarang!"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto dan Sasuke berpacu lari menuju kediaman Sakura dengan ketakutan yang meremas jantung mereka.

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar ingin pingsan. Mereka berlari melewati batas fisik mereka sendiri. Naruto terengah-engah dan jatuh terduduk. Dihadapan mereka, rumah Sakura dilalap si jago merah.

Naruto terisak. Membanting buku itu sambil melontarkan makian. Sasuke ikut jatuh terduduk disamping Naruto. Menghiraukan petugas pemadam kebakaran yang lalu lalang berusaha memadamkan api.

"Aku tak percaya ini..." ujar Naruto dalam sela tangisnya.

Sasuke membiarkan airmata menari dipipinya. Merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

"Buku ini... membunuh!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Kita harus membakar buku ini!"

Naruto meraih buku itu dan hendak melemparkannya ke arah rumah Sakura agar ikut terbakar dalam kobaran merah menyala.

Sasuke menahannya. "Jangan, aku takut hal lebih buruk terjadi."

Naruto kalap dan hendak memaki Sasuke. namun teriakan seorang wanita muda menghentikan laju kesadaran mereka. Dari kejauhan, Sakura bersorak disamping ambulan. Memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke tempat Sakura. Membelalakan mata.

"Kau selamat?" Naruto bertanya dengan meneliti Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ya," Sakura mengagguk dengan airmata memenuhi ruas wajah cantiknya, "Aku keluar rumah saat Sasuke menelponku tadi, aku menunggu kalian di ujung jalan sana." Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada direksi yang dimaksud, "Saat itulah rumahku terbakar. Beruntung Ayah dan Ibu sedang di kantor."

Buku tadi sempat diambil Sasuke. kini ia membaca kembali paragraf yang sama. Naruto memeluk Sakura dan terus berterima kasih karena telah selamat.

"Sakura bisa menghindarinya." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Konan mati. Tapi Sakura tidak. Berarti kita bisa menghindari semua kematian dan hal buruk pada tokoh buku ini." Tegas Sasuke.

* * *

"Aku sudah menelpon paman dan bibi, mereka akan segera menyusul Sakura ke Rumah Sakit." Tukas Sasuke melepas kepergian ambulan yang membawa Sakura ke rumah Sakit.

"Aku merasa benar-benar gila." Keluh Naruto dengan tampang berantakan.

Mereka berdua menyisir trotoar dengan berjalan pelan. Kaki mereka sudah serasa mau tanggal karena berlari tadi. Sasuke juga ikut mendesah, merasa tertekan.

"Kematian mempermainkan kita, dengan seolah-olah menyamakan setiap hal buruk dibuku itu dengan dunia nyata kita."

Naruto tak setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke, "Aku rasa, dunia kita terhubung dengan dunia di dalam buku ini. Kematian para tokoh dalam buku ini, juga kita alami dengan model kasus yang hampir mirip. Tapi intinya sama."

"Tapi Sakura berhasil melewati kematian Konan. Semua ini bisa dihindari." Sasuke mencoba mengumpulkan kemungkinan.

Masih belum terlalu sore, jalanan cukup sepi karena belum pulang jam kantor. Trotoar pasti akan terasa sempit saat jam kerja berakhir. Pegawai kantoran, mahasiswa, pelajar, orang biasa, akan tumpah ruah di trotoar.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sasuke," Naruto mengingat kejadian kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. "Jika saja saat itu orang yang ditabrak mobil segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, belum tentu ia meninggal. Jika saja ada orang yang melihat Kiba sebelum melompat dari atap dan menahannya, Kiba takkan berakhir dengan cara seperti itu."

"Dan Sakura berhasil selamat karena aku menyuruhnya keluar, bukan?"

Naruto berjalan gontai.

"Baca halaman berikutnya." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Naruro tak bisa menyembunyikan getar ketakutannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita harus baca sampai halaman terakhir dia menulis. Buku itu hanya ditulis setengah, kan?"

Naruto menolak keras.

"Kejadian tabrak lari itu.. kau menyadari itu sama dengan isi buku ini sebelum atau setelah membacanya?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat, "Setelah membaca, aku baru tahu kejadian tabrak lari itu setelah terbangun dari pingsanku. Ya!" Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Aku terbangun lalu membaca buku ini dan menemukan kesamaan kejadian itu, aku mengira hanyalah kebetulan, tapi sejak itu hidupku benar-benar sama seperti tokoh bernama Nagato ini!"

"Itu berarti kejadian di dalam buku tetap akan terjadi meski kau tidak membacanya." Sasuke menarik kesimpulan. "Kita harus membaca terlebih dahulu agar bisa bersiaga dan waspada, seperti kasus Konan, kita mengambil tindakan pencegahan dengan menyuruh Sakura keluar rumah, karena Konan tewas keracunan gas didalam rumah."

Naruto mencoba berpikir.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menagguk paham. Benar, ia harus membaca semua kejadian besar yang dialami Nagato lalu mengambil langkah antisipasi.

Naruto turun dari sisi trotoar. Berhenti melangkahkan kaki yang penat. Mendongak kepada langit dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Jemarinya membuka lembar demi lembar menuju pembatas buku.

Halaman berikutnya.

"_Aku mencoba berjalan-jalan sore sendirian. Mengenang saat-saat bersamaku dengan Konan. Pikiranku yang masih kacau membuatku tak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dari belakang-"_

"Naruto, Awas!"

Naruto menghentikan membacanya. Bukan karena ia ingin berhenti. Tubunya terdorong dengan sangat keras.

Naruto terjungkal ke tengah jalan dan buku itu terlempar bersamaan bunyi gaduh nan kasar.

Sebuah mobil dari belakang menabrak Sasuke. bukan! Mobil itu akan menabrak Naruto tapi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga agar menjauh. Naruto terlambat menyadari teriakan Sasuke tadi. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Air mata itu,

_ Kembali turun tanpa isakan.

Naruto merasa nyawanya dicabut paksa melihat hal di depannya.

Sasuke tergelak bersimbah darah. Dari sisi jauh Sasuke satu mobil menabrak trotoar dengan asap mengepul dari kap depan. Pintu mobil bagian depan terbuka. Setenga tubuh pengemudi terkulai lemas keluar badan mobil. Darah menetes membasahi hitamnya aspal.

Naruto tak mampu berkedip, seolah otaknya memaksa melihat sahabatnya mengerang kesakitan meregang ajal. Jantungnya yang tadi berhenti berdetak, kini kembali dengan satu teriakan panjang nan memilukan.

Menangis kesetanan sambil menghambur memeluk tubuh sahabatnya.

Naruto menjerit hingga pita suaranya serasa putus.

Menangis putus asa.

Menjerit kehilangan.

Buku yang terlempar itu terbuka tepat pada paragraf yang belum sempat dibaca Naruto.

"_Aku kehilangan kesadaran dan terbangun dirumah sakit. Kakiku patah. Melihat bagaimana kaki kananku terlilit perban, aku tak menyangka mobil yang menabrakku dari belakang tak membunuhku saat itu juga. Aku merasa bersyukur. Aku mensyukuri bahwa aku masih bisa hidup. Tapi aku tidak tahu, bahwa disaat itu aku juga kehilangan separuh hidupku."_

* * *

"Dia koma."

Satu kata telak dari dokter menghantam ulu hatinya. Juga dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Fugaku mengelus punggung istrinya yang sesegukan. Naruto berdiri disamping ranjang, menatap pilu tubuh lemah Sasuke yang kini terpasang berbagai alat yang membantu sahabatnya untuk bertahan hidup. Wajah tampan dengan rambut _raven_ yang selalu membuat ia iri itu tak lagi nampak menawan.

Sasuke dicukur botak dan kulit kepalanya penuh dengan jahitan disana sini.

Naruto tak mampu lagi menangis. Ia sudah menjerit hebat sedari tadi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Itachi, kakak Sasuke, menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Uajr Itachi dengan nada serak.

"Kita juga tak bisa menyalahkan pengemudi itu, karena ia tewas ditempat." Sambung Itachi.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan wajah muram. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi kemana ia hendak membuang langkah. Naruto hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Ia juga tak berniat mengambil buku yang tadi tak sengaja terlempar saat Sasuke mendorongnya.

Ia sudah letih.

Sangat letih.

Terserah arah mengantar langkahnya, ayunan lemah pada kedua tangan yang terkulai tak bertenaga membuat Naruto seperti orang yang putus cinta. Berjalan dengan mata sembab sendirian saat malam. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat kepala, ia sudah berada di depan halte tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

Satu bus berdiri disana dengan pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang yang ada di halte satu persatu menaiki bus. Naruto menghenyakkan pantat di bangku besi panjang yang disediakan di halte. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan muka.

"Hei! Kau mahu masuk atau tidak?!" teriak sopir pada Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, menggeleng pada sopir.

Pintu tertutup otomatis dan bus perlahan bergerak maju. Naruto masih menegakkan leher menatap kepergian bus.

Tunggu!

Naruto terbelalak.

Ditengah bus, tepat disamping jendela.

_ Kakek penulis itu duduk sendiri disana.

Naruto berlari mengejar bus yang masih bergerak lambat itu. Memukul sisi bus sambil berteriak agar sang sopir menghentikan laju kendaraan trasnportasi umum itu.

"Berhenti!"

Bus tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan pintu depan terbuka. Naruto masuk dan membungkuk kecapaian.

"Bukankah tadi kau tak kahu ikut?"

Nafas tersengal Naruto adalah jawaban untuk sang sopir. Naruto tak menggubris lagi saat ia menuju ke tengah bis, menuju bangku kakek penulis berambut putih itu.

Tapi,

Tapi kemana kakek itu?

Naruto memutar arah pandang keseluruh penjuru bus. Tidak ada kakek itu. Bahkan yang mirip pun tidak ada. Naruto membuka mulut tanpa sadar, efek keterkejutannya. Dia bersumpah melihat kakek penulis itu dibangku yang sedang dipelototinya.

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian minim duduk disana.

Bukan Kakek penulis berambut putih dengan pakain aneh bak pementas drama panggung.

Wanita muda itu merasa risih dipelototi oleh Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Menjambak surai pirangnya sendiri lalu menjerit keras di dalam sarana publik itu.

"Aku gila! Aku gila!"

* * *

Naruto turun di halte berikutnya. Mengingat bahwa Naruto berteriak dan bertingkah laku seperti orang gila di dalam bus, beberapa penumpang enggan turun meski seharusnya mereka memang turun di halte yang sama dengan pemuda bersurai berantakan itu.

Bus bergerak kembali meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk di halte. Sendirian.

"Ini gila.. aku gila!" Naruto terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama sejak turun dari bus.

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku gila!"

Naruto menyandarkan kedua tangan kesamping, telapak tangan kirinya merasakan dingin besi di bangku halte. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Tak hanya fisiknya yang diterpa lunglai, mentalnya juga dirajam letih.

Telapak tangannya tak merasakan dingin seperti tangan kiri. Merasa heran dengan apa yang mengahalangi telapak tangan kanannya, ia menoleh, lalu keterkejutan memeluk erat raganya.

Buku itu.

_Death Book._

Berada di bangku halte dan tangan kanannya menghimpit buku penuh kesialan itu.

Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Perutnya keram dan ia terbatuk. Naruto meraih buku itu dan mengacungkan di depan wajah.

"Kau merindukanku, hah?"

Naruto bermonolog.

Tidak.

Ia berdialog dengan buku itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat tulisan bertinta perak pada sampul depan.

"Kau membunuh Kiba, berusaha mencelakai Sakura. Berusaha membunuhku. Tapi kau mencelakai Sasuke karena gagal membunuhku, hahaha..."

Naruto mengumbar tawa mengejek.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto pada buku bersampul hitam itu, "Siapa lagi yang hendak kau bunuh?"

Naruto menantang kematian.

Ia sudah lelah diburu oleh kematian.

_ Kalau perlu ia akan membunuh kematian itu sendiri.

Naruto membuka kasar halaman demi halaman, pembatas buku hilang entah kemana. Naruto mencari cepat paragraf dimana ia ditabrak mobil. Ia mengabaikan paragraf demi paragraf dimana Nagato menghabiskan waktu di Rumah Sakit.

_Kemana Yahiko?_

Naruto tak lagi mendapati Yahiko. Nagato melewati hari-harinya di Rumah Sakit sendiri.

Yahiko menghilang sejak di paragraf dimana Yahiko dan Nagato menemukan Konan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Naruto sampai pada halaman terakhir yang ditulis Nagato.

"_Aku sudah agak sehat, tapi dokter masih belum mengizinkanku pulang. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game di ponsel ataupun menonton TV. Ibu terlihat sedang menerima telepon. Raut wajahnya panik dan cemas. Ayah dan Ibu berkata bahwa pamanku menderita sakit jantung dan sedang sekarat di desa. Mereka harus bergegas pergi dan tak bisa membawaku karena kondisi kesehatanku, terutama kakiku."_

Naruto fokus membaca mengabaikan dering ponsel di sakunya.

"_Aku tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhir melihat orangtuaku dalam keadaan hidup. Aku mengira bahwa aku hanya ditinggalkan sementara untuk melihat pamanku. Tapi tidak. Orangtuaku pergi selama-lamanya. Mobil mereka terjebak di rel kereta."_

Naruto menggigil meraih ponselnya. Firasat dingin membelai punggungnya yang gemetar.

Tiga huruf dari nama pemanggil ditampilkan dilayar.

IBU.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya.

_("Naruto.. kau dimana?")_

Ibunya menangis. Naruto mendengarkan ibunya berbicara tersedu sedan namun matanya fokus membaca paragraf terakhir.

_("Nenekmu sakit jantung.") _Kushina mencoba menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"_Mobil ayah tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di tengah rel kereta api."_

_("Kami tak bisa menunggumu pulang karena darurat, Nenek Mito sekarang dalam pertolongan pertama di klinik desa.")_ Isakan dominan dalam kalimat Kushina.

_"Mobil tak bisa maju ataupun mundur."_

_("Besok kau susul kami menggunakan bus, kau mengerti, Naruto?")_

"_Kereta api melindas mobil tanpa ampun."_

("Naruto?") Kushina mencoba memastikan Naruto mendengarnya.

"_Ayah dan Ibuku..."_

Air mata mengalir tenag di pipi tanpa Naruto sadari.

_("Kami sudah sampai di blok E, kami menunggumu besok di Rumah Sakit.") _Kushina mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"_**Mati."**_

"Jangan..." Naruto berbisik lirih, "Jangan pergi, Ibu! Aku mohon jangan pergi!"

Tapi sambungan telpon telah terputus.

"Jangan pergi!" Naruto berteriak sambil memandang ponselnya. Tubuhnya bahkan tak mampu berdiri. Isakan kecil berubah menjadi pecah tangis.

"Blok E? Bukankah disana ada perlintasan kereta?" tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan tercetus disela bibir.

Naruto mengelap airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh kesana kemari,

dan _bingo_!

Sebua taksi tanpa penumpang meluncur pelan ke arahnya. Kepanikan melanda membuat Naruto tak mampu berpikir wajar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di tengah jalan layaknya seorang perampok. Taksi itu berhenti mendadak. Sang sopir berteriak memaki Naruto. Tapi si pemuda berlutut di samping pintu pengemudi.

"Aku mohon antarkan aku ke blok E." Naruto menangis layaknya anak kecil kehilangan mainan.

Sopir taksi itu terkejut.

"Ayah dan Ibuku kecelakaan! Antarkan aku! Aku mohon!"

"Cepat naik!"

Percaya atau tidak, insting kemanusiaan lecih cepat dari cahaya.

Kepedulian terhadap sesama mendorong sopir taksi menginjak pedal sampai ke lantai dasar. Mobilnya melaju bak pembalap. Seseorang yang memohon padamu sambil menangis karena orangtuanya kecelakan bukanlah lelucon. Mimik wajah sang sopir menegang, berkonsentrasi untuk dua blok yang akan dilewatinya.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli semua itu.

Terduduk di bangku belakang. Naruto menggigil hebat.

"Ayah."

"Ibu."

Erangan kecil dengan dua nama itu terus menguar dari bibirnya yang kini berwarna ungu. Tidak ada darah mengalir di wajahnya. Seluruh cairan merah pada tubuhnya menguap dalam cemas.

Adegan dimana ia bertemu dengan penulis buku bermasalah itu terulang dikepalanya tanpa diperintah.

"_Anak muda, temukan sendiri akhir cerita dari buku ini."_

Naruto mencoba berpikir jernih meski tidak rasional.

Perlahan tubuh ringkih itu tenang walau peluh telah memandikannya.

"Akhir dari buku ini...?"

* * *

"Ibunda mertua pasti baik-baik saja," Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang begitu cemas. "Seorang Uzumaki Mito tak punya riwayat sakit jantung. Mungkin Ibunda Mertua hanya asma."

Kushina memejamkan matanya. Berdoa bahwa ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

Tubuhnya terguncang hebat. "Kau kenapa?" jeritnya pada sang suami.

Minato terlihat kebingungan. "Kenapa mobil ini?"

"Minato..." Kushina menyadari posisi mobil mereka.

Mogok di tengah jalur lintas kereta api.

Minato menatap keluar.

"Sialan." Umpatnya ringan pada angin.

"Aku akan keluar memeriksa mesin."

Namun anehnya pintu tak mahu terbuka. Minato sudah menekan tombol berkali-kali, bahkan sudah menarik tuas pintu mobil secara manual, tetap tak bisa terbuka.

Tiba-tiba palang perlintasan turun dan bunyi bel yang sangat khas berdering keras. Pertanda kereta api akan segera lewat tepat di rel tersebut.

Minato menegok kebelakang, palang dibelakang juga sudah turun. Mobil-mobil lainnya yang berhenti di area aman terus menerus membunyikan klakson. Menyuruh mobil Minato segera menyingkir.

Kepanikan adalah harga mati bagi pasanagn suami istri tersebut. Minato memutar kunci mobil berkali-kali, tapi mobil itu sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda mesin menyala. Kushina meraung ketakutan.

Dan dari kejauhan, malaikat maut datang dengan auman yang menggetarkan jiwa.

**...**

"Akhir cerita?"

Naruto kembali membalikkan halaman demi halaman dengan cepat ke paragraf terakhir berada. Paragraf itu masih sama dengan terakhir kali dia membaca tadi.

Perlahan, ia membalikkan halaman itu.

Tidak ada lagi paragraf.

Hanya sebuah kalimat dengan empat suku kata.

Halaman sebalah kiri.

Tepat ditengah buku.

"_Aku hanya ingin bahagia."_

Kening Naruto dipenuhi kerutan. Kedua alisnya bertaut memikirkan kalimat itu. Menghiraukan taksi yang di kendarainya hampir berkali-kali menabrak mobil lain.

Dari semua kejadian mengenaskan dalam hidup Nagato, ia hanya menuliskan keinginan untuk hidup bahagia di akhir cerita. Naruto berusaha menemukan korelasi antara hidup Nagato dan kondisinya sekarang.

_Apakah kami bertukar tempat?_

_Bertukar peran?_

_Apakah aku, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang memainkan peran Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan?"_

"Paman, apa kau punya pena?"

"Pena? Ya..." Sang sopir memberikan pena tanpa menoleh agar tak kehilangan kosentrasi.

Naruto menatap halaman kanan yang kosong.

Lalu menatap halaman kiri.

"_Aku hanya ingin bahagia."_

Naruto menatap bergantian halaman yang terkembang.

_Tidak. Kami tidak bertukar peran._

_Paragraf demi paragraf di dalam buku ini kualami sendiri._

_Aku sedang menjadi tokoh utama buku ini._

Dan akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan dibawah tekanan mental dapat ditarik.

__ Aku adalah Nagato!_

"Keinginan Nagato adalah bahagia." Naruto bermonolog. "Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

"Kita sudah sampai di perlintasan kereta api!" nada tinggi sang sopir mengejutkan Naruto. "Tapi kenapa semua mobil membunyikan klakson mereka?"

"Aku juga ingin bahagia." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah menegang.

Sang sopir kembali menjerit, "Ada mobil terjebak di rel!"

**...**

"Minato, lakukan sesuatu!" Kushina menjerit ketakutan.

Minato menatap keluar kaca, kereta api semakin mendekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari mereka. Minato kembali mendorong pintu berkali-kali.

Sekuat tenaga.

Tapi nihil.

Lokomotif semakin mendekat dan klakson dengan gema besar mengaum seperti geraman malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Minato menggigil hebat sembari memegang tangan istrinya.

"Kushina, aku mencintaimu."

Pasangan suami istri itu menutup mata.

_ Menyerah.

Bersiap mati.

**...**

Naruto main panik mendengar jeritan sopir taksi tersebut. Tapi ia musti menulis akhir ceita buku ini.

Penderitaan tokoh utama harus di akhiri.

Harus!

Tapi satu pertanyaan Naruto yang tak terjawab, kenapa tokoh bernama Yahiko menghilang?

Naruto mulai menulis di halaman kosong tepat disamping halaman yang telah ditulis Nagato.

"_Aku ingin bahagia. Kebahagiaan karena orangtuaku selamat dari kecelakaan. Kebahagiaan karena akhirnya sahabatku kembali ke sisiku. Ya, akhir cerita dalam hidupku adalah kebahagiaan."_

**...**

Kereta api sesaat lagi siap menerkam mangsa tak berdaya yang terjebak di lintasannya. Mangsa pun sudah menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya pada kematian.

Klakson dari mobil lain bersahutan.

Ibarat tangis yang melepas kepergian mereka.

Minato dan Kushina saling menggengam satu dengan yang lainya.

Auman terakhir dari malaikat maut bergaung.

Dan mata mereka berdua terbelalak saat seseorang melompat ke kap mobil dan memukul kaca depan dengan sebatang pipa besi. Retakan demi retakan berpacu dengan pukulan demi pukulan yang di berikan pemuda berambut merah panjang itu.

Asa di penghujung nafas mereka adalah,

bertahan hidup!

**...**

Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil dan melihat ke depan. Tak bisa melihat jelas, ia berlari kedepan sambil menjerit memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Memecah kerumuan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan.

**...**

Satu tendangan yang sangat kuat memecahkan kaca depan mobil. Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kasar menarik Kushina keluar. Minato, dikarenakan seorang pria, naluri bertahan hidupnya langsung menyala terang. Ia melompat keluar dari kaca depan dengan membungkukan badan sebisa mungkin. Punggungnya terluka terkena pecahan kaca yang masih tertinggal dibingkai.

Kini Mianto dan pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha menarik Kushina yang sangat bersusah payah melewati sempitnya celah kaca depan.

mereka bertarung melawan waktu.

Dan malaikat maut akhirnya dengan senang hati datang menjemput.

**...**

Naruto menyeruak diantara kerumuan orang-orang yang berteriak menyuruh mobil yang terjebak segera pergi. Saat sampai di barisan depan, bola matanya menangkap adegan yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya.

**Brrrraaaaaaakkk!**

Lokomotif melaju cepat dan menabrak mobil itu.

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh. Suara jeritannya tenggelam oleh bunyi mesin kereta api. Airmatanya tak mengalir.

Ia sudah tak punya air mata lagi.

Ia sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya direbut buku itu.

Kebahagiaan?

Benarkah akhir cerita buku itu bisa mengubah takdirnya?

**...**

Sepersekian detik sebelum moncong lokomotif menghajar mobil Minato. Kushina berhasil ditarik keluar. Mereka bertiga melompat dari kap mobil yang saat itu juga remuk dan terseret ratusan meter.

Mereka bertiga berguling di kerasnya aspal. Minato tak menghiraukan luka-luka pada tubuhnya, segera menghambur memeluk istrinya yang _shock_. Di samping mereka berdua, seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang terlentang dengan nafas memburu.

**...**

Naruto menanap nanar gerbong terakhir yang melaju bak kilat ditarik lokomatif. Tangannya sedari tadi menggapai-gapai kedepan. Seolah memanggil kembali aliran waktu untuk mundur.

Dan disaat kereta benar-benar berlalu pergi, menghilang dari pandangan, akhir buku itu terlihat.

Ketika palang pintu kembali terangkat. Akhir cerita dalam satu paragraf yag ia tulis berbicara nyata di depannya.

Diseberang jalan, Ayah dan Ibunya berpelukan dalam tangis. Di tengah kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Naruto berlari menuju mereka.

Dengan buku yang entah kenapa begitu lekat dalam genggamannya.

Kebahagiaan yang ia tulis.

_ Menjadi nyata.

Kini airmatanya telah kembali. Airmata haru. Ia menangis memeluk orangtuanya.

Kushina menangis lebih kencang.

Minato mengeratkan pelukan kepada dua belahan jiwanya.

Dan dalam sedu sedan, Naruto tersentak.

Ia menatap horor pemuda yang terlentang disamping mereka. Pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan rambut ibunya. Pemuda yang tak sengaja tertabrak bahu tempo hari dulu. Pemuda dengan bola mata aneh.

Naruto melepas pelukan orangtuanya. Mendekat dengan tubuh yang kembali diselimuti ketakutan.

"Kau...?"

Pemuda itu berusaha duduk sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit akibat terjun bebas dan mendarat di aspal. "Aku Nagato."

Buku yang ada ditangan Naruto terjatuh.

"Kau sudah menulis akhir cerita dari buku itu..." ujar Nagato sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia sendiri juga masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi.

"Yahiko..." Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju Nagato. "Kemana Yahiko?!"

Nagato meraih buku yang tergeletak disisi Naruto. Ia membaca paragraf yang ditulis oleh Naruto lalu menarik celananya hingga lutut.

Kaki itu masih terlilit perban.

"Dia diam-diam mengikuti saat aku keluar rumah. Dia mengira aku akan melakukan hal bodoh karena kematian Konan. Saat mobil ugal-ugalan itu akan menabrakku, Yahiko mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Aku pingsan dan tak tahu apa-apa setelahnya. Aku mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya saat orangtua Yahiko memberitahukan perihal kematian Yahiko tepat saat pemakaman orangtuaku."

Dan kengerian kembali mencengkram tiap urat nadi Naruto.

Sasuke.

Ia mengingat Sasuke.

"Tapi temanmu pasti selamat." Nagato tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, "Karena kau telah menuliskannya di buku ini."

Naruto tersentak karena ponselnya berdering. Melihat bahwa Itachi yang memanggil, Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya.

"Sasuke sudah sadar! Dia mencarimu! Dia sangat mencemaskanmu! Kau dimana?!"

Naruto menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Dan Naruto membalas senyuman Nagato dengan pelukan.

_Akhir cerita dalam hidup kita adalah kita yang menentukan._

_Jadi tuliskanlah kebahagian sebagai akhir dalam buku kehidupan kalian._

**The End.**

"Jadi, kau mau membelinya kan?"

Konohamaru sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengusir kakek tua didepannya. Ia mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya. Tapi kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

Kakek berambut putih itu mengangguk senang menerima beberapa lembaran uang dari Konohamaru. Gara-gara berdebat dengan kakek keras kepala itu, Konohamaru lupa memesan ramennya.

"Maafkan aku menganggu waktumu, anak muda." Kakek penulis berambut putih panjang itu meraih dus bekas air mineral yang berisikan buku-buku yang sama.

"Kau memang menganggu sedari tadi." Konohamaru berkata ketus.

"Hahaha..." kakek penulis itu tertawa kikuk.

Dengan teramat berhati-hati, kakek penulis itu memegang telapak tangan Konohamaru yang tergenggam diatas meja, "Anak muda, temukan sendiri akhir cerita dari buku ini."

Kake penulis itu berlalu pergi.

Konohamaru menyipitkan mata menatap buku yang tergelatak dimeja. Saat memegangnya, perasaan merinding membelai punggung. Konohamaru menatap sampul hitam dengan judul bertinta perak.

__ Death Book._

* * *

****A/N : **Tolong periksa laci meja belajar kalian! Atau rak buku kalian! Atau mungkin dibawah kolong tempat tidur! Bukan! Tapi ada dalam tas kalian! Apakah kalian menemukan 'buku' itu?!**

**Jika ya?**

****__ _**Bersiaplah.**


End file.
